


Intimacy

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, NSFW, like seriously it's barely even mentioned, only implied, very light bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another version of Good Morning, Gorgeous, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

They woke up at the same time, both of them in only their underwear because of the stupidly hot weather.

"Jack?" Mark murmured just loud enough for his lover to hear in his post-sleep haze.

Jack's reply was to push Mark on his back and climb on top of him, fully waking both of them up with a passion-filled kiss. Mark whined into the kiss and Jack felt the both of them get hard, and Jack rolled his hips as he travelled down to Mark's neck, making his breath hitch.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, love," Jack murmured into the crook of Mark's neck as their hips moved against each other in a slow, increasingly intimate pace. Jack pressed kisses into the spot he just spoke in, and the red-haired man below him whimpered with pleasure, loving the attention.

"J-Jack..." he moaned quietly, and the Irishman could hear the happiness through the little mewls Mark kept releasing. He rubbed into Mark's crotch a little harder, still keeping the same slow rhythm.

He knew he was driving Mark absolutely crazy. Mark was used to Jack fucking him into space, or biting him and leaving his brand everywhere across his torso, or gripping his ass a little too tightly; he was used to Jack being rough with him. They'd never done something this slow, or soft, or... close.

Jack had never implied liking it, either. He was animated, loud, and fast: the last person anyone would expect to be so intimate. Yet, here he was, kissing Mark, caring for him, loving him like no other person could.

He whispered sweet nothings as he planted kisses up Mark's lightly stubbled jaw and brushed his lips with the American's, and suddenly Mark's hands were burying themselves in the mint green above him, pulling Jack into another fiery kiss as little moans escaped their lips.

"God, I love you," Mark breathed when they broke apart slightly, and they stilled, Mark's fingers still entwined in Jack's bright strands. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean it."

He felt Jack smile against his lips and kissed him chastely before Jack resumed his slow, rhythmic movement, making Mark shudder and pull on Jack's hair, his eyes threatening to close.

The Irishman leaned back a bit and focused on his lover's face as they both inched closer to orgasm. Mark's mouth hung open in a very slight smile, his hooded eyes sparkled with a mixture of lust and admiration, and there was flush in his cheeks, which showed how much he was enjoying the change of pace. Jack couldn't help but smile for a moment; he was enjoying this just as much as Mark was.

He shifted slightly and the new angle let their cocks align perfectly through the cloth between them, and Mark's eyes closed fully, his face showing pure ecstasy. Jack felt them both shudder at the sensation, and he closed his eyes for a moment, holding himself back from speeding up.

Because of the relaxing pace, the buildup to release was almost frustratingly slow, but neither of them really cared. The air around them steadily grew warmer, their moans grew more erratic and frequent, and it got harder for Jack to keep his eyes open as he got closer. Jack watched as Mark opened his chocolate brown eyes to meet his own hooded blue ones.

Mark saw Jack's lust-filled eyes and reddened face and heard his name slip from his lips and it was almost enough to drive him over the edge, but he held back. He silently challenged himself to let Jack release first, so he could watch his stunning eyes close, watch his mouth fall open, feel him shudder against him as he comes.

Jack drove his hips into Mark, and he felt the bubbling sensation inside, but he too held back, his breathing shallow with frustration.

Their hips kept moving, and as holding back got harder, Jack felt himself release a little precum, and his eyes fluttered closed. His jaw fell open and he pressed himself flush against Mark as an attempt to stop himself from releasing, accidentally pressing his open mouth to Mark's neck. He heard Mark moan loudly and gave up, his hips grinding into Mark's one last time before he came, hot spurts of cum filling his briefs.

The heat and wetness of Jack against his own boxers became too much to bear, and Mark finally gave way, coming hard from holding it back. Exhausted, Jack nearly fell back asleep, but then he felt Mark's hands in his hair again and took it as a sign that he was getting heavy. He began to move off of Mark, but Mark quickly pressed his hand to the small of his back, forcing him down.

"M...Mark, aren't I heavy?" Jack asked, and Mark only answered with a giggle and a kiss in Jack's electric hair.

"Love you," Mark murmured, holding Jack closely.

"Love you too, goober," Jack replied, "but we need to clean up."

"Noooo, don't leave," Mark whined softly when Jack attempted to move away, "you're the warmest blanket I've ever had."

"Mark, seriously. I don't want to wake up later with dried cum in my briefs. Don't think you do, either."

"Fine... you have to share your ice cream with me after dinner, though." Mark reluctantly let go of Jack, his arms falling on the bed.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he slid off the bed. "Only with you, love."


End file.
